


Rainbow

by Kasienda



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasienda/pseuds/Kasienda
Summary: Usagi is determined to make Mamoru understand the beauty of a rainbow. She may yet get through to him.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antigone2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/gifts).



> This piece is dedicated to Antigone because I have been completely stuck in my writing lately, though it's not for lack of trying. Then I spent the week rereading practically everything she has ever written, and the ideas and words finally just flowed again. Thank you for being my muse this week.

Usagi came rushing into the arcade, her cheeks flushed as she shook her yellow raincoat dry.

“I have seen _three_ rainbows this morning!” she screeched delightedly in his general direction.

“And?” Mamoru said between gulps of his steaming coffee, his voice flat with disinterest. 

She scowled at him. “What do you mean ‘ _and_ ’? It’s beautiful!” she insisted as if that explained everything. 

“The visual effect is merely a byproduct of the frequency dependent refraction of light through a drop of water. You could easily reproduce the effect with a flashlight and a glass prism,” Mamoru explained blandly, his eyes never leaving the notebook in front of him. 

He hissed in agitation as Usagi forcefully yanked him from his usual red stool. 

“Watch it Odango!” he objected, barely managing to stabilize the cup of threatening choppy dark liquid. So focused on preventing the disaster of spilled coffee, he didn’t realize she had lead him outside until small drops of cold water struck his face. 

“Where are we going?” he asked mildly, allowing her to escort him away from his morning routine. 

“You’ll see,” she practically growled. He grinned at her obvious displeasure. 

“But it’s raining,” he objected, wiping the errant water from his glasses. 

“You’ll live,” she snapped back without sympathy. 

She brought him outside the forest of skyscrapers that made up the Juban District of Tokyo, to the edges of a park. She pulled at his arm more urgently as her pace increased. He followed, sneaking in glances of the blonde’s profile. She paid him nor the rain any mind, focused only on her destination. 

They crested a small hill. Usagi continued to drag him all the way to a wooden bench that offered a view overlooking the green oasis in the middle of city sprawl. 

She pushed down on both his shoulders with surprising strength, practically forcing him to take a seat, before plopping down ungracefully next to him. 

“See!” she gestured upward toward the sky. 

Midnight blue eyes willingly took in the vibrant streaks of color that cut across the blue grey sky. 

“Odango, I’ve seen a rainbow before,” he said dryly, turning his midnight blue eyes to the slight blond sitting at his side. Did she really think that one look at the natural phenomenon would have him praising the beauty of the world in song and dance? 

With one look at the fiery passion in her eyes as she took in the polychromatic sight herself, he realized that that was _exactly_ what she thought and he found himself smiling. 

“Clearly baka, you have _not_ ,” she countered. Her eyes never left the full spectrum of visible light. “I don’t think you see this one either,” she added in a soft whisper, looking down at her hands that were clasped in her lap. 

He stared at her for a long silent moment completely unsure of what to say. 

Her eyes suddenly jumped up to his. “I just wish there was more color in your life,” she insisted urgently. 

He offered her a small smile and met her crystal blue gaze. 

“I don’t think you need to worry Odango,” he said gently, all too aware that with their daily encounters he had more color in his life than he knew how to handle. 


End file.
